Królewna Balonowa
Królewna Bonnibel Balonowa'' (ang. ''Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum) jest władczynią Słodkiego Królestwa i byłą sympatią Finna. Marcelina używa jej pierwszego imienia - "Balkonowa". Pod koniec odcinka "Śmiertelny upadek" zostaje zamieniona w 13-latkę, jednakże wraca do prawidłowego stanu w innym odcinku pt."Zbyt młoda". Jej męską wersją jest Balonowy Książę. To ona jest faworytką wśród królewien Lodowego Króla. Wygląd: Królewna Balonowa ma długie niemal do ziemi, różowe włosy zrobione z gumy balonowej. Najczęściej nosi na sobie różową suknię i złotą koronę wysadzaną niebieskim kamieniem szlachetnym.Twarz jest wyraźnie dość różowa, stapia się z włosami i aukienką. Jest cała z gumy balonowej. 13lat.jpg a.jpg bluza.jpg Buziiii.jpg kb.jpg mientuffka.jpg pb inny struj.jpg włosy.jpg yuuu.jpg Charakter: Włada całym Słodkim Królestem. Jest bardzo dobrą władczynią. Jest wyrozumiała, wrażliwa na problemy poddanych oraz cierpliwa. Ma bzika na punkcie techniki. Nie lubi Orzechowego Księcia, ponieważ podkradał jej pudding, z powodu rzadkiej choroby zwanej "niedoborem puddingu". Myślała też, że ją oszpecił, jednak zrobił to Finn, ale nie przyznał się, ponieważ bał się, że straci przyjaźń KB. W odcinkuŚmiertelny Upadek przeżyła śmierć kliniczną. Umiejętności: Królewna Balonowa bardzo dobrze zna się na nauce m.in. na fizyce czy chemii. Jest wynalazcą (m.in wynalazła Wodne Fajerwerki). Uwielbia technikę i konstruuje takie rzeczy jak np. rakiety. Hoduje żółwie oraz szczura. Jej podopieczny nazywa się Nauka. Zna język niemiecki. Bonnibel należy także do chóru gwiżdżącego. Potrafi także latać na swoich ptakach i stworzyła kiedyś najwspanialszą kanapkę. Relacje: Osobny Artykuł: Królewna Balonowa\Relacje Zwierzęta (Pupilki) *Dranem *Nauka *Żółwie *Panna Jednorożek *Łabęź Balonowa Ciekawostki: *Przeżyła śmierć kliniczną. *Zbiera podatki od Finna i Jake'a. *W odc. Zbyt młoda przytula Finna, by wywołać ponowny proces dorastania. *Jej kolczyki i korona chronią ją przez zaklęciami Króla Złego. *Ma bardzo wysokie IQ, potrafi chociażby stworzyć serce lub istotę żyjącą (np. Cytryndor). *Uwielbia spaghetti. *Czasem Finn nazywa ją KB. *Ma szybkiego ptaka Dranem, który służy do jej transportu. *W niemieckiej wersji mówi po niemiecku i po turecku. *W komiksie "Marceline and Scream Queens" była menagerem zespołu Marceliny. *Mimo, iż jest słodyczanką, nie eksplodowała, gdy wiedziała o Zombie prawdopodobnie dlatego że jest inteligentna. *W odcinku "Reign of Gunters" miała zupełnie inny strój. *Wygląda zupełnie inaczej w odcinku "The Suitor". *Zna język niemiecki. *Jest drugą, a nie pierwszą najczęściej uprowadzaną królewną przez Lodowego Króla. Pierwszą jest Królewna Malinka. *W oryginalnej wersji językowej Finn i Jake nazywają ją PB (skrót od Princess Bubblegum). *W kilku odcinkach ma zupełnie inne stroje i fryzury. *W odcinku Co wy zrobiliście? miała strój średniowiecznego Medyka. *W odcinku "Another Five More Short Graybles" była w domu Cynamonka. *Lubi zapach koszulki, którą dostała od Marceliny. *W swoim pokoju ma obrazek z Finn'em (odcinek Książę). *Oddała koszulkę od Marceliny wiedźmie, żeby zdobyć dla niej Hambo. *Jake uważa, że jest zazdrosna o związek Finna z Królewną Ognia. *W odcinku "The Vault" odzyskała amulet, który ożywił Strażników Królewskiej Obietnicy. *W tym odcinku strażnicy mówili do niej Mamo. *Wyglądała na zawstydzoną, gdy Finn dowiedział się, że ma więcej niż 19 lat. *W swojej wizji w odcinku "Śmiertelne zło" widziała Króla Złego. *Ma szczura Naukę, który umie robić antidotum dla zombie. *W odcinku Śmiertelny Upadek, Król Zły zawładnął ciałem Królewny. *W odcinku Goliad na jej fartuchu siedzi taki sam naukowy pasożyt jak na fartuchu Dr.Królewny. *Według niej magia to nauka. *W odcinku Śmiertelne zło powiedziała, że zależy jej na Finnie. Kategoria:Królewny Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Władczynie